


Help Me, Help Us

by Kewlmint34



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal, Emotional Manipulation, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: "You still think about her Eddie?""Please don't," Eddie pleaded as he watched Venom's substance rise from his skin to wrap firmly around his torso, squeezing gently around his hips."Oh Eddie, I can be so much better..."





	Help Me, Help Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm branching out from spiderman pairings...but admittedly not very far. <3

     Eddie was sprawled out on the bed of his never-quiet apartment. The maddening rumble of his neighbor's music was always there to break the silence. On this night, Eddie had a few other things keeping him company and they were all driving him up the wall. It had only been a few hours but Eddie was already laying down in defeat. He was sweating, his grey shirt soaked through on his front and back, making him stick to his sheets in an unsavory way. There was the hunger. The unfillable black-hole of hunger that constantly felt like it was consuming Eddie's very existence. And then there was the unsettling feeling of unfamiliar company. He could almost feel the crawl of an alien presence under his skin, moving, settling...devouring. Something was bubbling to the surface, something that Eddie did not understand, but suddenly the presence was too real to ignore.  
  
"Eddie..." The velvety purr of Eddie's company finally made itself known.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Eddie demanded  
  
"I am Venom, and I am a part of you now Eddie." its voice was so encompassing, the low rumble of the foreign tone was almost as penetrating as its very presence in Eddie's body. Eddie squeezed his eye's shut, trying to find an escape from its voice.  
  
"I need you out of my head." His second demand sounded more like a plea for help, as he still believed that he could simply be insane.  
  
"But I _am_ your head, Eddie," He just sat there, paralyzed in fear and discovery as he listened to the presumed parasite. "I am in you, I am  _part_ of you. I can feel what you want, what you're thinking...what you need,"  
  
"Then you should know that I need you to get the hell out of me man."  
  
"But Eddie," Its voice dripped with feigned disappointment, "I can help you become more than you've ever been."  
  
"Yeah, and how is that?" When Eddie's question was met with silence he was more than a little afraid. He was even more afraid when he saw a blackness begin to pool and rise from his stomach. It wasn't painful, and it behaved like a gelatinous extension of Eddie's body. It was disgusting and beautiful. The way it caught the light on its seemingly wet surface, the way it undulated while still holding its form, the way it looked like a liquid and a solid presence all at once...it was truly alien. Eddie wasn't sure if he should scream or stay silent in wonder.  
  
"This is me, Eddie... This is _us_." At these words, Eddie shot out of bed bounding for his bathroom, still trying to cling on to any type of normalcy. He looked at himself in the mirror, chest heaving, hair damp with sweat... he truly looked insane.  He stared at himself, waiting for Venom to make itself present again. The symbiote quickly sensed this urge. "Do you want to see me, Eddie? Do you want to see us?" Eddie didn't respond, but Venom acted anyways, spreading it's tacky texture over Eddie's head, encompassing his person to fully expose its true form. Eddie looked at it, or himself, the line that separated the two was thinner than ever. The sight of it was haunting. Its waxy eyes struck fear into Eddie's core, and he almost wanted to avoid focusing on the jagged clusters of teeth that warned of menace from a mile away. The subtle veiny white accents that pulsed through its body, and of course the tongue that begged for the essence of mankind which tasted sweet, salty, and like sin.

  
    There was something so impressive about the haunting sight of Venom. It was so distinctly terrible it almost translated as perverse beauty. Beauty has always been in the eye of the beholder, and Eddie was beholding Venom in all its glory for the very first time. It crept back to revealed Eddie's face and slowly condensed itself back into his body, retreating like a treacherous slime. Then Eddie was left staring at his own shell, disappointed and relieved to have his own image once again. He wandered back to his bed, collapsing on it with more questions than he had the first time.  
"How can something like you help me, and how could you expect me to trust you when you have teeth that look like they were made for killing?"  
  
"I  _am_ a killer Eddie, it's what I do, it's what I crave." Eddie could slightly feel the excitement it got from simply speaking about murder. "But surely there are things you want too...I can recognize your insecurities." Eddie felt so exposed, he was truly being unraveled from the inside out. "I can tell that you want to  _be_ something, I know that you believe you're a failure to this world." Eddie sat helpless, as it invaded the corners of his mind. "I can feel that you're lonely Eddie..." its voice dripped with manipulation. "I can help with that too, we can be something better." Eddie didn't need to ask for it to sense his curiosity. "You still think about her Eddie?"  
  
"Please don't," Eddie pleaded as he watched Venom's substance rise from his skin to wrap firmly around his torso, squeezing gently around his hips.  
  
"Oh Eddie, I can be so much better..." Venom tightened his alien grip around Eddie. It could feel Eddie's doubts, but it was so much more interested in the human reaction of arousal. Venom decided to indulge in the foreign reactions of its human host. "I can feel that you like this Eddie...you're enjoying my company." The inhuman vibrations of Venom's voice were slowly breaking down Eddie's ability to think clearly.  
  
"I don't." Eddie spat out quickly, denying any curiosity that Venom had instilled.  
  
"I can tell when you're  _lying_ Eddie." A threatening tendril crept down and around Eddie's upper thigh. He realized there was no point in denying it, and he began to grow afraid of what Venom knew. Because if it knew everything, then it knew how much Eddie enjoyed the pressure of it constricting around his hips. And it knew how guilty he felt because of it. "Why are you resisting Eddie? We are here to help each other... it's only right." Eddie didn't like this thing whispering its morals directly into his head.  
  
"It's not right, I don't even know where you come from, you're just some type of parasite-"  
  
"Parasite," Venom interrupted. It felt like Eddie was interrupted by his own consciousness. "I hate that word... it sounds so _pathetic_." another tendril found its way under Eddie's shirt. It was warm, but left a cold creep behind, suggesting that it held some type of moisture. "and what I can do for you, is so much more than pathetic." A shiver went through Eddie's body as the tendril traveled over his nipple. It was a deliberate tease, and it worked. Because now Eddie was thinking about the interesting texture of Venom, and everything else it could accomplish. "You want more Eddie." Venom stated this as fact, no longer asking because it knew. Eddie began to give in to the devil on his shoulder, as he was growing tired of the impatient strain against his pants. He slowly moved to take his cock out, while also questioning how far he should take this. "I did this to you, Eddie. You don't need her to make you feel this way. We can be everything all on our own." The tendril on Eddie's thigh thickened and quickly melted around Eddie's cock.    

    Eddie whimpered at the sudden stimulation. He was too lost in the feeling to want to fight it anymore. He watched as the black substance tightened and shifted on his cock, adding pressure to just the right places. "It feels like fucking her, doesn't it Eddie?" He lightly moaned in agreement. "We're connected. I know what you've felt, I know what you like," somehow its voice seemed to get closer, "I feel what you feel." Eddie could almost detect some pleasure in Venom's gravelly tone.  He couldn't deny that he was enjoying this, but he didn't want to think about her anymore. His attention was slowly shifting to his alien friend. Thinking about the dominating presence of Venom around his own body made his cock pulse in its grasp. And the thought of those grotesquely sharpened teeth piercing into his skin just enough to leave a delicious sting of pain sent shivers through Eddie. "I can tell that my presence is leading you to consider new types of pleasure." Eddie could sense Venom's mischievous joy as another tendril split off to gently explore around his ass.

  
    At this point, Eddie wanted to surrender himself over to Venom. He had an urge to be consumed, encompassed, and penetrated entirely by its existence. After all, there wasn't much left to live for, maybe Venom could be all he ever needed. His silent thoughts of curiosity, vulnerability, and desire gave it consent as the thin member pushed easily into Eddie's ass. A wary moan escaped his lips, prompted by an attempt to adjust and in surprise of just how much he liked the feeling of it. The wet-to-the-touch nature of Venom made penetration easy and only pleasurable for Eddie. "You know it can be even better..." Venom tempted Eddie, before thickening the tendril in his ass and pushing it directly into his prostate. Eddie nearly moaned loud enough to rival the music of his neighbor. This was the definition of self-indulgence, and Eddie had no idea it could feel so good. He heard Venom make a noise that sounded like a soft exhale and he shuddered at the fictional thought of that warm breath hitting his ear. The pace of the grip on his cock changed, to match the rhythm of the tendril that was now pushing into Eddie rougher by the second. It knew just how much to make him hurt. "You're thinking about me, Eddie."  He was now breathing out low moans after every thrust of the appendage in his ass. "Don't I feel good enough to complete you?" Eddie didn't know what to do but agree.

  
    He wasn't even fully aware of what it wanted but he knew that he wanted it. He wanted Venom. "Help me Eddie, and we will never be alone again. I can help you just like this... _forever_." Eddie was overwhelmed as he felt his stomach start to unravel. The crawl of Venom beneath his skin, the rumble of its deep growl in his head, the stretch inside him that perfectly fit his threshold of pain. Everything was driving him towards the edge. "Let me feel your pleasure, Eddie." The perverse tone that Venom took was enough to send Eddie into the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. All his muscles contracted as the feeling coursed through his body, and even though it was silent, just knowing that Venom felt it too made it even better. Eddie came down from his high as he watched the black gel retreat back into his body effortlessly.  
  
"I'll help you," Eddie responded weakly, clearly tired out from his experience.  
  
"Eddie," Venom's tone was both condescending and convincing at the same time. "From now on, it's not you...it's _us_."


End file.
